


Seeing Red

by townie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Smut, big yeet, im not tagging other smut terms asfdgdh, just a big ol yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townie/pseuds/townie
Summary: Bennett had never thought of herself as the jealous type. She thought it was ridiculous, the people that got jealous when they saw their significant other so much as talking to someone else. But watching Bull not only be flirted with but watching him flirt back?It made her fucking blood boil.





	1. This is the exposition chapter yeehaw

Bennett had never thought of herself as the jealous type. She thought it was ridiculous, the people that got jealous when they saw their significant other so much as talking to someone else. But watching Bull not only be flirted with but watching him flirt back?

It made her fucking blood boil.

He didn’t mean to hurt her. The Qunari had much different views of relationships and exclusivity. She knew that. It still hurt, though.

Swallowing the anger that simmered in her stomach like poison, she forced herself to make her way across the tavern floor. She was a redhead, tall and curvy and beautiful and exactly the Iron Bull’s type. The thought sickened her, but she pushed it down as she came up beside him.

“Bull,” she said to get his attention, leaning in close enough for her lips to brush one pointed ear as she murmured, “we need to talk.”

She turned her attention to the woman he had been speaking to, a barmaid who couldn’t have been much older than twenty. The girl was looking at Bull the way Bennett had seen so many look before; an odd mixture of curiosity, fear, and undeniable attraction. There was no good reason for her to hate this girl, but she couldn’t help the instinctual annoyance she felt as she settled herself on the arm of Bull’s chair, a deliberate display of dominance that left him looking at her with a curious smirk.

“Who’s this?”

“Jecca, miss,” the girl said, rosy cheeks darkening as she dipped into a polite curtsy.

“Jecca,” she echoed. “What a pretty name. I’m afraid I have to steal the Iron Bull for a moment,” she said, enunciating each syllable of his name with much more respect than she felt at the moment. “Important Inquisition business.” She smiled as the girl excused herself before making her way to the stairs, Bull following silently behind her.

They didn’t speak as she led the way to his quarters, silently trying to calm the anger that sincerely threatened to boil over.

“What was that about?” He asked as she shut the door behind them, stepping close to trap her between his body and the door. One large hand reached up to trace the curve of her waist, but she pushed it away.

“Not now,” she spat, glaring near him - but not at him.

“You got territorial,” he said lowly, moving to grasp her chin in his thumb and forefinger. “Look at me, Bennett.”

Brown eyes flashed defiantly up at him in the early evening light that filtered into the room, narrow and venomous with jealousy.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Her jaw clenched tighter, muscle flexing beneath a long white scar. 

“I don’t want to speak until I’m certain I won’t scream at you,” she said slowly.

“You can scream,” he said as she pushed past him to pace in the space in front of his bed.

“I don’t want to,” she said, staring at her boots as they thudded on the wooden floor.

“Maybe you need to.”

She rounded on him then, one small gloved finger pointing at him as she pinned him to the wall with a glare.

“You don’t get to tell me what I need. Not right now,” she softened then, burying her face in her hands with a sigh before running her fingers through her short auburn hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“No apology needed. Talk to me, Boss,” he said gently, walking past her to sit on the edge of his bed, the wood creaking as his significant weight settled onto the frame. She took a deep breath, watching him with more sadness and fear than anger this time.

“I know that the Qunari don’t do relationships, or love. I get that,” she explained. “I’m not asking you to...” she trailed off, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment and frustration.

“I’m not asking you to change. But I can’t do this if you want to have other people,” she stared resolutely at the floor, jaw set.

“I can’t share. Not you,” her voice had lowered almost to a whisper, but he still heard every word.

She wasn’t done; he could tell. He gave her a moment to be quiet, to think and collect herself before she continued. When she was ready, she looked him straight in the eye with her shoulders squared.

“You need to make a decision. I won’t hold it against you if you can’t do this for me. I just need to know now.”

There it was; that paper-thin confidence that she put up like a shield.

“You want to be exclusive,” he said, watching the nervous twitch of her hands as he spoke.

She nodded.

“I can do that.”

Her eyes widened.

“Really?”

“What, you thought I wouldn’t?”

“It’s not that,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she once again avoided his eye. “I just didn’t think you’d do it just for me.”

He chuckled, her humility both sad and endearing.

“‘Just for you?’ Boss, no offense, but that’s one of the stupidest things you’ve ever said.”

Her brow furrowed indignantly.

“You’re pretty fucking great, you know,” he said, and her annoyance melted away to be replaced by a profound sheepishness. For as brash and outwardly assured as she could appear at times, her confidence was little more than a house of cards on a windy day.

“Never took you for the modest type,” he teased as she sat beside him.

“Shut up,” she grumbled as she leaned against his shoulder. She traced the lines of his tattoos, soft leather brushing scarred skin. It was nice to have her by his side, he realized; soft and warm and caring, such a lovely contrast to his own brutish nature.

He took one small hand in his, cradling it as he gently pulled the glove off before moving on to the next one. For a moment he simply held her hands in his, enjoying how small and delicate they felt against his calloused palms, the anchor flickering faintly against his grey skin. She had a toughness too, but with him she didn’t wear it like armor. They seemed to have a mutual trust, not just on the battlefield or in the bedroom but filling the spaces in between as well.

“I haven’t been with anyone, by the way,” he said, turning her hand over in his. “Not since we started this.”

She looked at him then, wide eyes shining like candlelight through whiskey.

“Really?”

He shook his head, watching the way she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

“As long as we keep this going, you have my full attention. If that’s what you want,” he said, but he was barely able to finish his sentence before she cut him off with a kiss.

He smiled against her mouth as she brought her hands up to pull his face closer, her palms scraping his stubble. He caught her full lower lip between his teeth, tugging it gently as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

She giggled as she straddled him, a breathy little laugh as she made herself comfortable. Brushing her hair back from her face, she smiled at him with something that almost seemed like adoration as he unraveled the crimson knitted scarf from around her neck. She kissed him slow and tender then, pressing her chest flush against his. He growled lowly as she rolled her hips against his, and she laughed again.

“Laugh all you want, you’ll be screaming soon enough,” he muttered, moving to nip at her neck, palming her breasts through her coat.

“Bull, stop,” she protested weakly as she pushed away. “I have to go.”

With one last grind of his hips he released her, both of them a little more out of breath than they’d been when they started. She wrapped the scarf around her neck once more, slipping on her gloves as she headed to the door that led out to the ramparts. She turned to look back at him once more, pupils blown wide with desire.

“Can I come back later?”

“You better.”

He needed to finish what he had started.


	2. Sex n stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, y’all: this is the first smut scene I’ve ever finished so it could be a whole mess. Bear with me. Also, it doesn’t have that typical Iron Bull bdsm flavor, but I’m planning on writing that later... I just thought it’d be interesting for my homegirl Bennett to be in control for a bit. Also it takes me a while to actually get into the smut but like sorry I have a lot to say

She did come back later that night - exhausted, annoyed, and most certainly not in the mood for any of what he had planned. Early on he had learned how her moods worked - if she was upset, he shouldn’t try anything unless she asked him to. Instead, he held her in his bed as she vented her frustrations, stroking her hair in an attempt to ease some of her tension. It seemed to work, at least a little; thirty minutes curled up in his arms and she was yawning uncontrollably.

“You should really get some sleep, Boss,” he said gently. 

“Mm,” she hummed, turning to nuzzle his chest. “I’m gonna stay here.” 

He chuckled. “You sure you want people to see you coming out of my bedroom in the morning? I mean, imagine the rumors.”

She glared up at him then, her tired eyes narrowed. “I would say fuck them, but I’m a committed woman,” she said, her scowl cracking into a smile as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Besides, they’re already talking. Might as well give them something to talk about.”

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

She let him undress her, an act that was unusually intimate even though he’d seen her naked a dozen times before. Something about being stripped down by someone when their immediate motivations weren’t sex made her feel uniquely exposed, but not in a bad way. 

He left her in her smalls and breastband, neatly folding everything else and setting it on a nearby chair. By the time he had undressed himself and returned to the bed, she was already nestled deep in his oversized quilt, her breastband flung across the floor. He slid in and she fit herself at his side, twining her short legs with his, her wild hair tickling the bare skin of his shoulder.

She was asleep in a matter of minutes, her breathing soft and rhythmic. He envied her; he’d never been the type that was able to fall asleep so easily. There was always something on his mind.

Tonight he thought about how he’d let a woman sleep in his bed, right next to him, no sex involved. He thought about how he’d decided to be faithful to her and only her, not only when she’d asked but after the first time they ever slept together. He thought about the Qun, how his people didn’t fuck for love but how Bennett had always felt different to him.

Bull didn’t know what love was. He’d never had to before. But he couldn’t help but wonder if he was starting to learn. 

Maybe love didn’t have to be roses and sunsets and all that other romantic shit. Maybe love could be fighting for each other, making sure that they could both come home safe at the end of the day. Maybe love could be their only refuge from the world, bedsheets and bite marks and shared bliss. Maybe love could be whatever it was that they were doing right now.

He fell asleep with one arm around her, idly tracing circles into her pale freckled skin.

—

He woke when she rolled out of bed, small feet landing lightly on the wooden floor. He watched for a moment as she stretched and yawned, the soft morning light flowing down her hips like honey. She ran a hand through her messy hair, attempting for a moment to straighten it out before conceding and tying it up and away from her face.

With her hair out of the way he could just barely see the outline of a faint circle crossed by a vertical line on the nape of her neck. It looked far too intentional to be a birthmark or ordinary battle wound, and it didn’t look like any tattoo he’d ever seen. If anything, it looked like a brand, like the marks that farmers left on cattle.

Or the marks that people sometimes left on the ones they believed they owned.

He’d never asked much about her time in the Carta, never wanted to pry too much into things she’d rather keep under wraps. He knew it wasn’t an easy life. Organized crime was ruthless, and he was certain that the Cadash family was no exception. She’d tell him when she was ready.

She tiptoed to where he had left her things in a pile, slowly beginning to dress herself in the previous day’s clothes.

“Leaving so soon?”

She started at the sound of his voice, a hand flying to her bare chest as though to steady her heart.

“Shit, Bull, I thought you were asleep,” she looked at him, lying back on his bed with a hand propped behind his head. “Sorry if I woke you, I was trying to be quiet.”

“I’m a light sleeper.”

She stepped into her leggings, pulling them up and fumbling with the laces for a moment.

“Where are you off to so early in the morning?”

She sighed, pulling her fitted tunic over her head.

“Cullen likes to have meetings first thing in the morning,” she explained. “Josephine, too. Everyone but me, actually.”

“Not a morning person?”

She snorted. “Never have been.”

“Me either,” he said, sitting up and positioning himself at the edge of the mattress. “In my experience nights are a lot more fun.”

He smirked as she rolled her eyes, coming to sit by him as she pulled on her boots. 

“You could just call in sick you know,” he suggested.

“Call in sick from the Iron Bull’s bedchambers? I’m sure that would fool them,” she said sarcastically. 

“You’re already going to be doing a walk of shame,” he teased, and she feigned thoughtfulness for a second.

“Does it still count as a walk of shame if I don’t give a shit?” She asked as she tightened the lace on her right boot, standing up and facing him with her hands on her hips. “Besides, we didn’t even fuck last night.”

“You might want to be a bit more careful with that reputation of yours,” he said lowly as she stepped into the space between his legs.

“Oh, please,” she said before leaning in to kiss him, long and slow with a playful nip at his lower lip. He grunted and ran his hands up the back of her thighs, stopping to grip her buttocks.

“Okay, I really have to go,” she sighed, pulling away slightly and running her hands down his chest. “Can I see you tonight?”

“Sure. Let’s meet at your place this time. More privacy,” he pointed out, and she nodded in agreement.

She stepped away and slipped her arms into her leather coat, deftly wrapping her scarf around her neck.

“See you later, Bull,” she said before slipping out into the cold morning air and leaving him alone once more.

—

Bennett was greeted by a flower tucked into the keyhole of her bedroom door. She smiled as she plucked it free, knowing it meant that Bull was waiting for her just up the stairs. After he’d scared her half to death the first time he’d met her in her room, he’d taken to leaving some sort of sign when he arrived before she did. This time he’d picked some sort of wispy purple wildflower, one that she was fairly certain she’d pointed out to him before on their travels.

She walked up the stairs with just a little more enthusiasm than she’d had before, stopping at the top. The lights were low, just a few scattered candles and the fire crackling in the hearth. He’d closed the balcony doors already, knowing how much she hated the cold night breeze that came in off the Frostbacks.

He was stretched out on her bed, waiting with a book in his hand. It was comical how tiny a full-sized volume looked in comparison to his massive body. He looked up at her then, his one eye somehow kind and mischievous at the same time.

Wanting to just be in his arms already, she shucked off her boots and hopped up on the bed beside him, stopping to press a kiss to his lips as she set the flower on her nightstand.

“What are you reading?” she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Something Varric recommended. It’s not half bad, actually,” he said, “but a disappointing lack of tawdry affairs so far.”

She rolled her eyes as he sat up, marking the page he’d been reading with a scrap of paper before setting it aside. 

“You didn’t have to stop,” she said.

“We both know you’re not here to watch me read,” he responded, his low voice sending a shiver up her spine as she blushed pink.

“I guess you’re right,” she said, all her layers of clothing beginning to feel a bit overwhelming. She waited for a command, the way that these encounters usually began between them. But to her surprise he asked a question.

“What do you want to do?”

She blinked. “What?”

“You heard me.”

A nervous laugh escaped her throat. 

“Since when am I in charge here?” she asked, standing to remove her coat. 

“Is that a problem?” he asked coolly, sitting up and moving to the edge of her bed.

“Well, I’m just confused,” she admitted, unwrapping her scarf from around her neck. “What does this have to do with what I need?”

“Take a guess,” he said, and she gave a frustrated sigh.

“I’m too tired to play games, Bull,” she said as though pleading him to take control.

“What do you want to do?” he repeated, ushering her into the space between his legs. “I promise that’s not a trick question.”

“I want to touch you,” she said, her eyes falling to his bare chest.

“Go ahead,” he said, placing his hands on her hips as encouragement. Her tiny hands tentatively traced the straps of his shoulder guard before moving to the buckles. 

That one shred of clothing gone, she ran her hands across the broad span of his chest, fingers ghosting over faded scars and firm muscle. She was acutely aware of him watching her, and it made her more than a little nervous as she traced the patterns of his tattoos. She wasn’t accustomed to having this much control. She’d gotten used to being bossed around in the bedroom, becoming comfortable in surrendering control instead of actively deciding.

It was nice to be able to touch him, though. She’d never been able to take her time before just to get to know his body. Her fingers brushed his sides, and he twitched under her touch.

“Iron Bull, are you ticklish?” she asked in mock disbelief, her lips twitching into a mischievous smirk.

“Everyone has a weakness,” he grumbled, and she laughed. “You better not use this against me.”

“I’d never dream of it,” she teased, dragging her fingernails lightly down the center of his chest. He shivered at that, and she reveled in his reaction.

She leaned in to kiss him then. A hand pressed against the small of her back, drawing her closer to him.

She pulled away. “Take my clothes off,” she said.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, the use of a title strangely exciting in that moment.

Large hands deftly unbuttoned her tunic, slipping the fabric off her shoulders with ease. He worked at the laces of her leggings, pulling them down and watching as she slipped her feet out.

Something occurred to her as he stripped her down.

“Do you have a watchword?”

He looked at her with an expression of surprise and amusement.

“What are you planning on doing to me, Bennett?” he asked with a smirk, and she loved the sound of her name on his tongue.

“I don’t know,” she giggled.

“I promise you won’t reach any of my limits.”

“Humor me,” she said, tracing circles over his biceps.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

“Veata.”

She cocked her head in recognition of the dwarven phrase.

“Stop? Very creative,” she teased.

“I aim to please.”

“Wait,” she said as he reached up for her breastband. “Let me do that.”

She unlaced it slowly, watching his expression as she pulled it away. There was a hunger in his eyes that was thrilling, and controlling that made her feel like the most powerful woman in the world.

“Touch me,” she said, and he needed no further encouragement before taking two handfuls of her full breasts.

“Have I ever told you that you have magnificent tits?” He growled, rolling one firm nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Only every time you see them,” she said, gasping as he pinched and teased.

“And I’ll say it again,” he said, leaning forward to place an open-mouthed kiss on one breast. She moaned, wrapping a hand around the base of one of his horns to pull him closer.

She placed a hand over his and guided him down her side to her smalls. He got the hint and hooked his thumbs at the sides, tugging them down her thighs and onto the floor. He slid a hand between her legs, drawing a finger through the wetness pooling there.

“So fucking wet,” he said, rubbing circles against her clit. She gasped, grinding her hips down on his hand. He slid in one finger and then two, starting up a rhythm that had her knees feeling weak.

“Stop,” she said, an idea forming in her head that she wanted to give a try. “Lie down,” she said, planting two hands on his chest and pushing lightly. She crawled onto the bed and overtop him, straddling his broad torso, making sure to grind her hips over the tent in his pants on the way.

“What’s this?” He asked with a smirk, hands settling on the curves of her hips.

“I’m going to sit on your face,” she said before she could stop herself, her cheeks flushing dark a red. “Is that okay?” She asked, having second thoughts. He smiled up at her mischievously, a deep laugh rumbling up through his chest.

“Fuck yes,” he said, and she shimmied her way up to position herself over him.

She lowered her hips to his mouth and shuddered as she made contact with his warm tongue. Bull was the most enthusiastic lover she’d ever taken, and he played his part perfectly between her thighs. His large hands moved to grasp her ass, and she moaned as she rocked gently against him. Before long she was rushing quickly to her climax, legs shaking as she leaned forward to grab at the bedsheets, Bull’s horns pressed against the soft skin of her thighs.

“Fuck, Bull, I’m-“ she interrupted herself with a sharp cry of pleasure, throwing her head back as her orgasm broke in waves throughout her body.

Gasping for breath, she flopped to the side and off of Bull. He laughed in a satisfied, victorious sort of way, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her.

“What was that all about?” he asked with a grin, rubbing the palm of his hand across the slickness that coated his chin.

“Just something I wanted to try out,” she responded, still breathless. “Are you going to tell me why you’re not ordering me around?”

“I think you know why,” he said, his tone serious but his gaze soft. 

“You wanted me to feel in control,” she said.

“You needed to be in control.”

She rolled her eyes, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. He was right, but she wouldn’t admit it.

“What are you going to do now?”

She glanced over at him, playfully irritated.

“I’m going to ride the Bull,” she said, rolling onto her stomach before pushing herself up on her knees. “Up here,” she ordered, patting the pillows.

He stood and removed his pants before taking his position, stroking his own considerable length idly. She moved to replace his hand with hers, her fingers not quite meeting as she worked him in her palm. As she reached the end of his cock she ran her thumb across the head, catching the bead of precum that had formed there. She brought her thumb to her mouth and flicked her tongue across the tip, staring him in the eye as she tasted him off of her finger. 

Straddling him, she ran her wet slit along the length of him before taking him in her hand and positioning the head at her entrance. She wiggled her hips teasingly, drawing a deep groan from him before she began to sink herself down on him.

“Fuck,” she gasped as he stretched her, holding herself up so she could take it slowly. Her nails bit into the skin of his bare shoulders, and he brought his own hands to rest where her hips met her thighs. He breathed deeply as she moved up and then down again, over and over until she was fully seated.

She took a deep breath, shifting her hips as she felt him, full and deep. She glanced up at him, amused by the obvious restraint that he was exercising.

“How’s that?” she asked with a sheepish smile, a little unused to initiating a dialogue during sex.

“Fucking amazing,” he responded, thrusting his hips slightly as he said it.

“Do that again,” she said with a smirk, moaning when he obeyed. She moved in time with his thrusts, the friction addicting as she moved up and down. Slipping a hand between them, she rubbed circles around her clit, the combination of sensations overwhelming.

“Damn, that’s hot,” he said, and she suddenly felt self-conscious when she remembered he was watching. She had touched herself before, but never in front of another person, and it was strangely frightening in that moment.

He grabbed her wrist as she went to withdraw her hand. 

“Keep going,” he said, his low voice little more than a rumble as he kept up his pace. “Make yourself come.”

She hesitated a second before touching herself again, her confidence mounting with his encouragement. Her moans rose in pitch as a coil wound in her belly, her movements more frantic. She tightened around him as she reached her climax, keening as she rode it in waves.

She fell forward against his chest, quivering with pleasure. He wrapped his massive arms around her, picking up the pace as he thrust up into her. It wasn’t long before he found his own finish, driving home one last time before she felt him spilling in her with a long growl. 

They lay there for a moment, sweat-slicked chests pressed together as they just breathed. From where she lay with her cheek pressed against him, she could hear his heart beat, rapid at first but steadying as he still twitched inside her.

She lifted herself off of him and moved her body to the side, keeping her head against his chest so she could hear his heart. He wrapped one arm possessively around her, fingers gripping the soft skin of her thigh. She relished the silence, the feeling of their hot skin pressed together as they lay there together. 

Eventually he extricated himself from the bed, getting up to dampen a cloth. He cleaned her in that gentle way he had, wiping away the evidence of what they’d done and soothing her soreness. She wiggled under the blankets as he took the cloth to himself before tossing it in the laundry and returning to her side.

She curled up to him once more, and he draped an arm around her waist.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Good,” she murmured. “Better than good. How about you?”

She tilted her chin up to look at him, his rugged features softening as he looked back at her.

“Better than good.”

She smiled and nuzzled his shoulder.

“Will you stay?” She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper and already heavy with sleep.

“Of course,” he replied, tightening his grip around her body. She hummed with happiness, fully burrowing into his side as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I’ll continue to add more as I write it. Let me know what you think!! Also I think my notes got all messed up pls excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m trying to ease into writing smut, so if y’all like this I might add a part two! Let me know what you think!


End file.
